


Once Upon a Time

by Crven



Category: Sleeping Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Drama, Family, Family Drama, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Other, Short, Short One Shot, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crven/pseuds/Crven
Summary: Sejarah juga ambil andil. Wei Shen adalah pria yang penuh komplikasi, sedikitnya melibatkan adik yang ia cintai.





	Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from FFn under the same title, by the same author.

* * *

**Sleeping Dogs © Square-Enix / United Front**

* * *

Dari Amerika bertolak kembali ke Hong Kong setelah sukses menjabat menjadi salah satu polisi intel di negara adidaya tersebut. Kini Wei dihadapkan dengan kenyataan, -ia sesungguhnya agak segan kembali ke Hong Kong.

Setiap malam kala ia jatuh tertidur, seluruh pelik dari rekap kejadian yang telah ia lewati akan kembali berdengung di kepalanya.

Mimi Shen, atau sang adik yang mati mengenaskan. Terlibat dengan skandal dan menjadi wanita murahan, Mimi mati sia-sia. Wei seakan membatin setiap kali ia berhadapan dengan anggota geng yang biasa ia hadapi, terlebih karena ia ingin balas dendam atas kematian Mimi.

Mungkin bisa dilihat bahwa kini Wei Shen terlihat sangat berdedikasi pada pekerjaannya, dan kadang juga terlihat bahwa ia tak kenal lelah dengan pekerjaannya yang banyak konflik dan juga kejadian yang membuatnya harus beberapa kali bentrok dengan atasannya. Tetapi ia memiliki sejarah, sama dengan yang lainnya. Ia punya sesuatu hal yang membuatnya tetap maju ke depan dengan harapan bisa menebus masa lalu, meski masa lalunya terpaut dengan Mimi.

Beberapa geng yang ia hadapi memang memiliki koneksi dengan Mimi Shen. Mereka berkelakar bahwa Mimi adalah pemberi kepuasan terbaik, dan tentu saja, mereka merendahkan martabat wanita tersebut.

Wei tidak membalas, meskl ia geram. Betapa ingin ia melihat sosok adiknya sekarang dan mungkin mewanti wanita itu macam-macam.

Tetapi sejarah adalah sejarah. _Mungkin_ , tanpa okupasi Mimi yang terlibat dalam hal rendah, mungkin pula Wei tidak ada di sini, sekarang, menatap lalu lalang kota North Point di salah satu bilangan Hong Kong dan menjadi polisi tipe _undercover._

Mungkin.


End file.
